


One last question

by Salambo06 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parentlock, but just a tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock reads two entries on the blog he just found before closing his laptop with a sigh. How could he take advice from women married to men who already cheated on them? He puts the laptop on the coffee table and glances at Lily sitting beside him. She’s looking at a book about stars and Sherlock brushes her hair tenderly before going to the kitchen. John had left hours ago now and Sherlock has not find a single idea.</p><p>How does one propose ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last question

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Katy](http://billytheskull.tumblr.com/) for his job as a beta !
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/)

“Bye Uncle Greg”

Sherlock looks down at his daughter waving toward Lestrade. 

“Bye, Lily,” the DI answers, a bright smile on his lips. “I’ll give a call if I need anything,” he adds, this time watching Sherlock and John.

“Alright,” replies John, already putting on Lily’s coat. She immediately puts her hand in her pockets and Sherlock knows he need to make sure there’s nothing in there before they go back to the flat. John hates to find random rocks and sticks under Lily’s bed. 

“Lestrade,” Sherlock says, dismissive, as they walk out his office. As soon as they’re both out of the station, Sherlock leans toward John, “Why does she always call him Uncle Greg? We need to stop this.”

“Sherlock,” smiles John as he takes Lily’s hand, “Greg’s a close friend, it’s alright for her to call him Uncle.”

“But he’s not her uncle.”

“Right, because you love it when she calls Mycroft “uncle,” right ?”

Sherlock glares at him and John only laughs. Sherlock knows he’s right, Mycroft always make sure to be called uncle when Sherlock is the room. He knows how much it annoys him, but Sherlock suspects his brother actually likes to be called like this. 

“Daddy, look!”

Sherlock watches his daughter as she stops in front of an ant nest on the grass. John always makes them pass by the park when they leave the Yard, which of course pleases Lily to no end. She is at the age where everything is new and wonderful, and Sherlock loves to watch her discover the world. 

“Those are ants,” he explains, kneeling beside her, John watching both of them, “They all live together under the ground. Actually ants can carry really heavy things, they can even steal your lunch if you’re not careful!” 

He pokes at his daughter knee and Lily giggles before looking up at John, her big blue eyes shining, “Papa, can we bring lunch next time, for the ants?”

“We’ll see, sweetheart.”

She smiles and takes Sherlock’s hand. She’s already observing the park around them, probably looking for something new her parents could explain. 

“I’m surprise she didn’t ask to bring some ants home.” John remarks, smiling fondly as Lily puts another rock in her coat pocket. 

“I’m sure the idea crossed her mind. We’ll need to be careful next time.”

“You know that’s your fault, right?” asks John, taking his hand. “You always go out with tubes and boxes in case you find something useful to your experiment.”

“I’m not going to apologize for making our daughter a smart and observant little girl,” Sherlock defends himself, knowing that John doesn’t actually blame him for anything.

“She really is a smart little girl,” John replies, before rolling his eyes as Lily runs off before them, chasing what must be a butterfly. 

“Smart and fast,” laughs Sherlock before running after her, John following him closely. 

When they finally make it home, Sherlock proposes to Lily to put her findings just next to their front door. She looks around for a moment before choosing a hole in the pavement, Sherlock watches her empty her pocket and smiles when he hears John sigh beside him, “Where did she find all of this?”

Sherlock smiles fondly and picks Lily up.

“Alright Lily, time for a bath don’t you think?”

“Can I swim in the bathtub, Daddy?”

“You can certainly try,” Sherlock says, waiting for John to open the front door. Sherlock has barely the time to finish unbuttoning Lily’s coat before she rushes at Mrs. Hudson’s door. 

“She’s smart for sure,” laughs John before getting her, “None of that, little lady. Grandma isn’t here anyway, so you won’t get any biscuits tonight.”

“I want biscuits.”

“You already had some with Uncle Greg,” explains John to the frowning little girl as they enter the flat, “You’ll need to wait for tomorrow now.”

“But Papa,” she begins, walking toward the kitchen.

“Lily, Papa said no.”

She stops, looking at them both before crossing her arms. John glances at Sherlock.

“I blame you for this,” he declares. “She’s too young to sulk.”

Sherlock gapes at him but John kisses him quickly. 

“I’ll make supper, you take care of her bath?” John asks.

Sherlock nods, taking back John’s lips for another kiss. He lingers a bit, enjoying the feeling of John’s hand on his waist. The crash of a book falling on the floor brings them apart and Lily looks at them, a guilty smile on her lips. 

“Alright Lily, to the bath.”

She runs to the bathroom and Sherlock follows, smirking slightly as he feels a caress on his arse. John’s wink tells Sherlock how the night is going to end. 

When Lily is finally washed and has changed into her pajamas, she makes a run to the kitchen. Sherlock wonders how Mrs. Hudson has not gone crazy hearing Lily running everywhere above her flat. The thought makes him smile. Lily could jump all day and Mrs. Hudson would never think of complaining. Lily has had their landlady wrapped around her finger since she was two months old.

“The bathroom floor is a mess,” he states as he enters the kitchen. Lily is already in her chair, waiting for John to give her a plate. 

“I’ll take she tried swimming again,” John said, raising his eyebrows.

“She’s becoming quite good at it,” Sherlock smiles, giving his daughter a small kiss, “What did Papa make us for dinner today?”

“Pasta!” shouts a hopeful Lily, watching John with bright eyes.

“Sorry love, it’s beans tonight.”

“Beans,” she corrects, looking at Sherlock, “I like beans.”

“Lucky you.”

“Alright Lily, tell Daddy if it’s too hot.”

Lily takes a first spoon full of beans and blows in it, looking proudly at Sherlock. He had taught her how to eat by herself more than a year ago, but she always made sure her Daddy knew how good she is at it.

She begins eating in earnest and Sherlock goes to the living room. John always make Lily eat before them and Sherlock knows his daughter takes forever to eat. He can hear her talk to John from here, telling him about her day and John responds merrily, sitting in front of her. Sherlock lays on the sofa and listens.

He tries to think of the latest case Lestrade gave them but his four years old daughter’s voice in the kitchen keeps distracting him. He loves those evenings where they can take their time, when there is no case that force them to give Lily to Mrs. Hudson downstairs. Sherlock knows Lily loves it when she spend the night at her grandma’s place, but they had promised each other, when Lily was home that very first night, that they would do their best to put her before crime scenes. 

“And after… after, Daddy told me I could climb on the wall next time we go to the park!”

Sherlock hears John laughing and Lily changing the subject, talking about the meal she’s going to bring to the ants. Sherlock smiles and contemplates how much his life has changed in the past four years. Adopting Lily had been difficult, the hardest two years he and John had lived as a couple. After the whole mess with Mary, and the fake baby revelation, John had come back to 221B changed. Sherlock had known it wasn’t Mary’s loss that had affected him like this, but the thought of never being a father after all. It had taken them five months to admit their feelings and when John had become officially his partner in both work and love, Sherlock had thought they could go on like this, forever, just the two of them against the rest of the world.

“Lily, finish your beans please.”

It was only after a year being a couple that John had talked about fatherhood for the first time. Sherlock had been waiting for him to confess his feeling about the subject for a long time. He had listen carefully to John’s words, confessed in the middle of night, John’s face buried in Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock had never seen himself as a father, his work being too dangerous and his life too chaotic for a child. But John had made him think and two months later Sherlock had announced he wanted to give that chance to John, he wanted to bring a child in their life. 

“Can I have a biscuit now, Papa?”

John had laughed and kissed him when Sherlock had broached the subject, telling him with loving eyes how the mere idea was the proof Sherlock really loved him, but they couldn’t raise a child. Not with the life they were living. Sherlock had made love to John slowly that night, whispering loving words in his ears, confessing how much he wanted him to be happy. Three months later John had found him in the living room, his eyes shining but his voice firm as he said, “Alright, let’s do it,” and Sherlock had known their biggest adventure was about to begin. 

The two years that had followed had been filled with quarrels and doubt. Sherlock hadn’t known adopting a baby would be so difficult and even when he dared to ask for Mycroft’s help, his brother hadn’t been able to make it easier. John had yelled at him that night, going on about how a baby couldn’t just be dealt with, that Mycroft’s power wasn’t going to help them. Sherlock realizes now how much these two years had been important for them, constantly testing and strengthening their relationship. And John coming back to sleep in his arms every night had allowed Sherlock to go on. 

“One more glass of water and then you can go play.”

The first time Sherlock had seen Lily she had been nearly two months old. Finally John and he had been able to see and hold their daughter, and John’s tears had made the last two year worth all the trouble. Lily’s hand gripping his coat had been Sherlock’s greatest reward and for the last four years his daughter keeps making Sherlock feels proud. 

“Daddy!”

Sherlock opens his eyes to watch Lily climbing on top of him, an encyclopedia in hand. He catches her and sits back, Lily finding her usual place in his lap. 

“Papa said you have to read two pages tonight!”

“Really?” he asks, already turning the pages to where they stopped last night.

“Yes!”

She claps her hand and rests her back on Sherlock’s chest. He finally finds the right page and begins reading about the life of elephants. Sherlock reads to her a lot more than two pages and he sees John smile as Lily giggle when he turn the fourth page. He continues reading to her until she begins to yawn more and more.

“Alright love, time for bed now”

“No! Please, Daddy, more.”

“If Daddy reads everything tonight,” begins John, walking toward them, “you won’t have anything for tomorrow!”

“But I’m not tired!” Lily protested.

“If you brush your teeth and get into your bed quickly, maybe Papa will read one more page to you in bed,” whispers Sherlock in her ear. 

“Really ?” She turns to John, waiting for his approval

“Alright, but you better hurry!”  
She jumps off Sherlock’s laps and runs to the bathroom, John following after her. Sherlock puts the encyclopedia next to him and stands up. He follows them to the bathroom and stands in the doorway, watching his family. He looks at them and wonders what’s missing, why he’s feeling as if something isn’t right. John glances at him and smile, a quiet smile that makes Sherlock feel loved. 

Sherlock watches them and finally knows.

*

Sherlock reads two entries on the blog he just found before closing his laptop with a sigh. How could he take advice from women married to men who already cheated on them? He puts the laptop on the coffee table and glances at Lily sitting beside him. She’s looking at a book about stars and Sherlock brushes her hair tenderly before going to the kitchen. John had left hours ago now and Sherlock has not find a single idea.

How does one propose ?

Sherlock knows John is a romantic person, he insists they go one dates at least once a month. His proposal can’t just be a simple question asked during dinner. Sherlock sighs, pouring himself a cup of tea. Lily is now singing in the living room and Sherlock closes his eyes. He could go ask Molly. Lily would love to see her. Mrs. Hudson may give him some useful advice too. But Sherlock wants his proposal to be unique, to be just like them. He needs to find an idea by himself, to be original. 

“Daddy, can we go to the park ?”

“We should wait for Papa,” he replies, still in the kitchen. “He will arrive any minute now.”

“Maybe we can go see the ants!” 

She enters the kitchen and stands before him, her big blue eyes watching Sherlock with determination. 

“If Papa agrees, yes.”

“We should prepare lunch for them,” she declares, looking around her for potential ingredients..

“I’m not sure ants will eat an entire lunch,” Sherlock picks up his daughter to put her in her chair. “Maybe just little things.”

“Carrots?”

“Good idea.”

Sherlock goes to the fridge and begins cutting all the ingredients Lily could think of into tiny pieces. Lily helps him, putting them in boxes, and the activity keeps her occupied long enough for John to come back from his morning shift. 

“Having fun?” he asks, leaning down to kiss Lily’s forehead.

“It’s for the ants!” Lily explains, proudly showing John the bread in her hand.

“Lucky them,” he smiles before kissing Sherlock. “Had a good morning ?”

Sherlock nods, still cutting pieces of bread. John goes the bathroom and Sherlock’s phone rings. 

“Lestrade ? … I see, what about the victim ? … Hmm … Don’t touch a thing, I’m coming.”

“I want to talk to Uncle Greg!” exclaims Lily, watching Sherlock.

“Uncle Greg is working, Lily, maybe another time.”

She nods and continues placing her food in the box in front of her. Sherlock washes his hands and cleans the table, waiting for John to come back. 

“Crime scene?” he asks when he gets out the bathroom. 

“Yes, I’ll be here for the bath.”

“We’ll wait for you then.”

John follows him to the living room and waits for him to put his coat. Sherlock catches him by the waist and kiss him for a long minute. John’s hands find his hair and Sherlock smiles into their kiss. 

“Be careful,” John murmurs. Sherlock can feel the words against his lips and he nods lightly.

“I’m serious, you call me if you need help.”

“You know I will.”

John kisses him one last time and lets go of him. Sherlock goes to kiss Lily quickly and leaves the flat, listening to John proposing a walk to the park to their daughter. 

Lestrade is already waiting for him at the crime scene and Sherlock studies the body for five long minutes before giving him all the details he needs. Lestrade writes everything down and the police team begins to remove the body. Sherlock heads for Bart’s immediately and Molly helps him with some samples. In the end, the case is quite easy and in no time Sherlock has found the proof he needs. Lestrade seems happy with Sherlock’s rapidity and the detective suspects it was the DI’s plan all along, getting the case closed quickly. 

In the cab Sherlock tries to think of the kind of proposal John would love. They had witnessed one during a dinner at Angelo’s, but Sherlock is certain John would like something private. So a romantic dinner outside is not an option. Sherlock vaguely remembers one of John’s movies with candles and roses everywhere. Sherlock had laughed and John had brushed his hair, Sherlock’s head on his laps, “It’s romantic,” John had said. Is that what John wants ?

Sherlock sighs, He can’t picture their apartment filled with candles, and even less with roses. It’s nothing like them, and John knows Sherlock doesn’t like it. Sherlock needs to find something that John loves, something that suits him. 

“We’re here.”

Sherlock pays the driver quickly and hurries up the stairs. He can already hear Lily’s laugh as well as John’s. 

“Faster, Papa!”

Sherlock opens the door and he’s welcomed by the sight of John and Lily dancing in the living room. John is spinning, Lily in his arms, breathless with laughter. John stops when he enters and Lily turns to look at him,

“Daddy! We’re dancing!”

“But there’s no music,” he remarks, hanging up his coat.

“Violin!” she nearly screams, throwing her arms up.

“Careful,” warns John, but Lily is already looking around for Sherlock’s violin.

“Daddy, there.” She points at it and Sherlock begins to play. 

“Again, Papa!”

John begins to spin again and Sherlock plays for long minutes, watching the both of them dancing. 

“Alright, love,” declares John after a moment, “Papa is going to fall if we keep turning like this.”

Sherlock puts back his violin and catches Lily in his arms, “Time for your bath.”

“Daddy makes the bath,” she demands, her hands gripping Sherlock’s shirt.

Sherlock takes her to the bathroom and John comes to sit beside him when Sherlock kneels to wash Lily.

“So, the case?”

Sherlock begins to explain everything, keeping the most morbid details for himself. Lily plays with her toys, not listening to a single thing they say, and only asking for their attention when she invents stories about her toys. As Sherlock watches John listens to their daughter, his smile making his eyes crinkle, Sherlock realizes the answer to his question has been there all along. 

He turns to his daughter and begins to think of a way to involve her in his proposal.

*

Making a four year old keep a secret is not easy. Sherlock had tried before, asking Lily not to tell John about the experiment he blew up in the kitchen, but their daughter seemed to love telling her Papa everything that happened when he wasn’t around. Sherlock knows how he wants to propose; his plan is perfect and he’s sure John will love it. But Lily has a major part to play and Sherlock needs her to keep the whole thing a secret.

“Daddy, look at my dress!”

Sherlock looks away from his experiment to watch Lily enter the kitchen. 

“Very pretty,” he says. It’s one of the things he was afraid of when John and he had adopted Lily. He had never cared about children before and a girl is so far from what he’s used to. John had told him many times it all changes when it’s your child, and Sherlock had had time to adjust. Now he knows how to respond when Lily asks for a new hairstyle, or when he needs to dress her.

“I need to go to the hospital today,” explains John, “I should be back for dinner.”

“Alright, I’d planned to take Lily out today anyway,” Sherlock replies.

“Really, where?”

“The park, most likely.”

John nods and kisses Lily forehead. “Bye, love.” 

“Bye, Papa.”

“I’ll see you both tonight.”

He kisses Sherlock goodbye and Sherlock abandons his experiment as soon as he’s gone. Lily is playing with his skull and he sits on the floor next to her. 

“The skull wants a dress too, Daddy,” she informs him.

“Maybe he can borrow one of yours,” smiles Sherlock and Lily laughs. 

“Lily, I have a secret for you,” Sherlock says seriously.

The skull is quickly forgotten as Lily climbs in his lap, her attention completely on Sherlock. “A real secret?”

“Yes, a secret you can’t tell anyone, especially Papa.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a surprise!”

“For his birthday?”

“Not his birthday, but a really big surprise.” 

Lily frowns

“It’s a special present for Papa,” Sherlock continues.

“A present?” Her voice is almost a whisper and Sherlock smiles. 

“Yes, so we mustn’t tell him.”

“Our secret,” Lily promises solemnly.

Sherlock nods and Lily claps her hands. “Can I tell our secret to the skull?”

“If you’re sure he’s not going to tell Papa, yes.”

Lily nods furiously and Sherlock kisses her before letting her go.

“We are going shopping, get your coat.”

She places the skull on the table and runs to the living room, Sherlock following not far behind. He has been teaching her to get ready by herself and she has been making progress. John still needs to help put her shoes on sometimes, but Sherlock is quite happy with the results.

“I’m ready, Daddy!”

Sherlock takes her hand and they go outside.. The shop is close by and Sherlock decides to walk there. Lily loves the city and she always gets excited when they take her for a walk. Sherlock knows she’s still young to really understand his deductions, but he deduces the other children anyway to make her laugh. 

“What’s Papa’s surprise?” she asks while Sherlock makes them cross the road. 

“It’s a ring,” explains Sherlock.

Lily eyes widen. “Like in my book!”

Sherlock smiles. Molly had bought books for Lily about princesses and true love. Sherlock had rolled his eyes, John had thanked her, and Lily had gushed about fairytales nonstop since then. She knows to talk to her papa about it, since Sherlock always points out all the inconsistencies in the stories, and in fact wouldn’t read them at all.. 

“Just like in your books,” he agrees. He turns right, the jewelry shop just in front of them now. “You’re going to help me choose the most beautiful ring.”

“Yes!”

Lily jumps towards the shop and Sherlock opens the door for her. Lily directly goes to the counter and leans her head as close as possible to the vitrine, gaping at the display.. Sherlock joins her and begins looking at the several ring, almost all too feminine for John. 

“Hello, can I help you?”

A young woman smiles at them both, but Sherlock notes her annoyance when she notices the marks Lily’s hand has left on the vitrine.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring,” announces Sherlock, making Lily step away from the vitrine. 

“Do you know the finger size of your girlfriend?” asks the woman politely and Lily laughs before looking up at Sherlock. 

“Papa’s not a girl!”

The woman looks confused for a moment and she glances at Sherlock, trying to figure out if he is the Papa in question. 

“The ring is for my partner,” Sherlock specified. “My male partner.”

The saleswoman took this admission in stride. “I’m sorry. Please, the men’s rings are over here..”

Sherlock takes Lily’s hand and follows the woman towards more masculine rings. Sherlock knows John likes silver and doesn’t bother looking at the golden rings. Lily has already managed to escape him.

“Daddy, I want this one!”

She points to a small silver ring and Sherlock considers her choice for a moment. The ring is not ugly, but maybe a bit too small for a man like John. He needs a ring that will fit his hand perfectly, that will go with his personality. 

“This one is too small, Lily, look for bigger ones.”

She nods, her eyes already searching the perfect ring. Sherlock follows her example and tries to find the one ring that will please John. Sherlock wants him to wear it with pride, to look at it and only feel pure happiness. 

“Daddy, this one!”

This time Lily is pointing at a larger ring, still silver and with a small touch of gold around the edge. Sherlock steps closer to the vitrine and Lily tugs on his coat. Without looking away, Sherlock picks her up and they both lean in. 

“Would you like to see it?”

The woman opens the vitrine and takes the ring out. She disposes it on the counter and Sherlock touches the cold metal. Lily is squirming in his arms, trying to get closer and Sherlock knows she wants to take the ring in her hands. 

“Daddy!”

“Lily, the ring has to stay in its box. We can’t take it out.”

“But Daddy…”

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, pouting, but Sherlock ignores her. The ring is perfect.

“What do you say, Lily, will Papa like this ring?”

Lily doesn’t respond right away, still sulking in his arms. Sherlock glances at her and tickles her lightly, his fingers caressing her stomach. 

“Daddy, stop!” she laughs, trying to get away.

“Do we want this ring?” Sherlock asks one more time.

“Yes!”

The woman smiles and takes the ring away. “I’ll put it in a special box for your proposal.”

Sherlock nods. Now he needs to think about how he’s going to propose.

*

Sherlock has found the perfect plan.

He’s certain John will love it and he can’t wait for the big day. Lily has managed to keep the secret for now and John doesn’t suspect anything, or at least he doesn’t let it show if he does. Sherlock has hidden the ring in Mrs. Hudson’s apartment, just to be sure. Lily sometimes comes to him and asks to see the box. Sherlock usually let her go to see Mrs. Hudson downstairs, always reminding her about their secret. 

Sherlock’s plan is quite simple actually. John will have to visit all of the places dear to them, all the alleys, restaurants, and places where they spend good times. Sherlock has convinced all of their friends to help him, and John will find a message at each place. All message directing him towards Lily and Sherlock, waiting with the ring. Sherlock has taught Lily a simple phrase, just a few words for her to say when John arrives. 

Sherlock would have loved it if John had organized a chase around London for him. And he was sure John will love it too. 

“Daddy, when are we going?”

Lily is standing beside him. They’re both waiting for John to leave for work before leaving for the park. Sherlock has planned for John to find them there, the park representing their new life. The first clue will, of course, be in 221B, waiting by the skull. 

“As soon as Papa is gone, Lily.”

“But I want to go now.”

She tugs on Sherlock’s trouser and Sherlock is about to ask her to wait another minute when John walk out the bathroom. Sherlock quickly picks up Lily’s encyclopedia and begins reading. 

“Alright, I’m ready,” John kisses Lily forehead and frowns when he sees her knowing smile. “What are you two planning?”

Lily laughs and Sherlock puts down the book, letting Lily get off the sofa. She runs to the skull and Sherlock stands up, “Nothing. I promised we’d go see Molly today.”

“Make sure she’s not working on some body when you arrive!” John admonished.

Sherlock nods before kissing him. “Yes, I know.”

John smiles and grabs his coat. “I’ll see you this afternoon. Don’t wait up for lunch.”

“Alright.”

John kisses him one last time and waves at Lily before going out. 

“Now, Daddy?”

“Get your coat!” Sherlock responds, looking at John through the windows. He’s already turning down the road. As soon as he disappears Sherlock takes the first note out of his pocket and places it in front of the skull. 

“I’m ready, Daddy.”

Lily waits for him by the door and Sherlock makes sure he has all the clues before letting her out. She runs down the stairs and both of them leave 221B. 

Sherlock’s phone rings the moment they leave Angelo’s. Lily is pulling at Sherlock’s hand, walking in front of him. 

“Lestrade?”

“Sherlock,” Lestrade seems breathless and Sherlock stops, making sure Lily doesn’t let go of his hand, “I need you, right now”

“You know I can’t today!”

“I know, I’m sorry. But this is important.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t explain by phone, just hurry.” Sherlock hears him talking to Donovan, “You should bring John with you!”

Sherlock sighs, looking down at Lily beside him, “I need to take Lily to Mrs. Hudson.”

“I’ll text you the address, thank you.”

He hangs up and Sherlock picks up Lily, “Sorry, love, we need to cancel our surprise.”

“Why?”

“Uncle Greg needs us,” he explains while waving for a cab, “You’ll stay with grandma for a while.”

“But Papa’s surprise!”

“Another time. It’s still a secret, alright?”

She nods and Sherlock gets them both in the cab. He quickly texts the people involved in his plan to cancel and calls John. He promises to meet him at the crime scene and Sherlock palms the box in his pocket. Another time.

When he arrives at the crime scene John is already talking with Greg. Sherlock knows by the look in John’s eyes that the situation is critical. 

“Talk to me!” he says as soon as he joins them. 

Lestrade begins walking toward the house, both of them following. “A note found in the kitchen next to the parent’s bodies. Both murdered, multiple stabs in the woman’s back and the man’s throat was cut. Blood everywhere.”

They arrive in the kitchen, Sherlock already looking around for clues. 

“What’s the note about?”

“The killer tells us he has the kid, but doesn’t ask for anything.”

“No ransom?” asks John.

“Nothing.”

Sherlock leaves them to get a proper look at the bodies. The mother is several meters away from her husband. She was walking toward the stairs when the killer attacked her, going for her child.

“Where’s the note?”

“Here.”

Sherlock reads the killer’s words. Not much, just a few line telling the police he has the kid and promising nothing bad will happen to him.

“The killer is a relative,” Sherlock states, giving the note to John. “He’s taken this kid and promised not to hurt him. After killing both parents with such coldness, it can only mean he knows the child.”

“Then why kill the parents?”

“Exactly.” Sherlock doesn’t say anything else. John is already looking at the body and Sherlock goes to see the other rooms.

“We need to find this kid, Sherlock!”

Sherlock keeps exploring the house, his eyes scanning the family pictures. Lestrade’s warning echoing in his head. 

It’s only hours later when Sherlock finally puts the pieces together and runs out of the house, screaming about an abandoned child. John is following him and Sherlock hears Lestrade calling his men. He explains everything to John in the cab, the child abandoned by the couple years ago and the revenge he’s been planning for some time. John listens carefully, his hand on his gun and Sherlock tells the cabbie which way to go. 

“So the kid they abandoned ages ago came back to kill them and what, kidnap his brother?”

“Think, John,” Sherlock explains while typing a message to Lestrade, “You find your real parents and realise they’re happy with another child when they didn’t want you!”

“Alright, I can see the problem,” admits John, “But why kill them?”

“A difficult childhood, maybe.”

“God, now he has a five year old!”

“I know where they are!”

The cab stops and Sherlock is out in no time, John following him. The police’s cars arrive just after them and Sherlock continues running towards an old house. 

“An orphanage?” asks John as they pass by the gate.

“They have to be here!”

“But this place is abandoned, nobody’s living here!”

“Exactly!”

Sherlock runs faster, not waiting for John to realize this is the perfect place for keeping a kidnaped child. The couple’s first kid had grown up here, and it’s certain he wants his brother to know what it felt like. 

“Sherlock, wait up!”

Lestrade’s voice is too far for Sherlock to actually care, and he enters the orphanage. He waits for John before entering the house and both of them open the door. They need to be careful now. 

“I’ll search upstairs,” whispers Sherlock.

John nods and goes to the room on their right. Sherlock has barely the time to climb the first step before hearing John scream. He hurries towards him when a body hits him. Sherlock almost falls but he catches the person’s arm, spinning them both around. A knife slashes at Sherlock’s face and he lets go of the young men before him. He stares at Sherlock for a second, his hand still holding his knife and Sherlock gets ready to fight him. But the boy runs to the door. 

Sherlock doesn’t bother chasing him, the police are everywhere. He needs to get to John. 

He had a knife. John. 

Sherlock finds him lying on the floor, one of his hand pressed against his stomach.

“John!”

“Sherlock, are you alright?”

“John, you’re bleeding!”

Sherlock kneels next to him and John winces. “He stabbed me.”

Sherlock runs to the door and yells for help. A diminutive officer is holding the boy on the ground and Sherlock sees Lestrade taking out his phone, already running to them. 

“Sherlock.”

John’s voice is weak in the other room. Sherlock goes back to him, putting his hand over John’s to help him apply more pressure to the wound. 

“John, stay awake.”

“It’s alright.”

“Stop talking.”

John smiles when Sherlock kisses him. Sherlock doesn’t linger too much but rest his forehead against John’s. 

“John, please.”

*

“Sherlock, you need to go home.”

Lestrade sits beside him. The waiting room is full of people and Sherlock can’t take his eyes off the door in front of him. John had gone through them hours ago, doctors telling Sherlock he needed to stay here.

“Sherlock.”

“I can’t leave him here alone.”

“He’s still in surgery Sherlock, you won’t be able to see him.”

“I’ll wait.”

“Sherlock, Lily needs you.”

Sherlock closes his eyes. Lily. He almost forgot about his own daughter. 

“She must be worried, go to her.”

Sherlock stands up, he needs to hold his daughter. 

“I’ll stay here,” proposes Lestrade, “I’ll call you as soon as the doctor comes back.”

Sherlock nods. “Thank you.”

The way back to 221B is hell and Sherlock can’t help thinking John may never come back to their home, to their daughter. 

Mrs. Hudson is already waiting for him and Lily runs into his arms as soon as he arrives. He holds her for a long time, breathing her smell and trying to hold back tears. He needs to reassure her.

“It’s alright love.”

“I want to see Papa.”

“I know love, but Papa can’t see you right now. Soon, I promise.”

Mrs. Hudson is crying quietly next to them and Sherlock thanks her silently. Lily stays in his arms after they’re both in the flat. Sherlock can’t look around, John’s presence is everywhere. He takes Lily to their bedroom and both of them lay there. Lily falls asleep quickly, her hand holding Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock looks at her for a long time, watching her chest rising regularly. 

“Papa’s coming back.” He whispers caressing his daughter’s hair.

Sherlock wakes from a shallow, disturbed sleep to his phone ringing.. Lily is still sleeping beside him and he answers quickly. 

“Sherlock, he’s awake.”

Sherlock closes his eyes and let out a breath he’s been holding for too long. Lily stirs beside him and he shifts closer to her. 

“Is he alright?”

“The doctor said he should be out in a few days. They managed to avoid any internal bleeding.”

“But he’s awake now?”

“Yes, in his room. He’s weak but the doctor said you and Lily can come any time.”

“We’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”

“I’ll go tell John.”

“Thanks, Lestrade.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now come quickly!”

Sherlock hangs up and wakes Lily slowly. She blinks at him and Sherlock kisses her cheek, “Love, we’re going to see Papa.”

“Papa?”

“Yes, he’s waiting for us.”

He takes her in his arms. Lily clings to him as they get inside a cab. She’s looking at the window, her head resting on Sherlock’s shoulder. Her breathing calms Sherlock as they approach the hospital. 

Lestrade is waiting for them. “Room 124.”

Sherlock nods, otherwise ignoring him. Lily waves.. The room is on the second floor and Sherlock doesn’t bother knocking before entering. John turns his head when they enter and his smile could make Sherlock cry. 

“Papa!”

Lily struggles to get out of Sherlock’s arms, John making room for her next to him. Sherlock puts her down and she runs towards the bed. 

“Hello, love,” he greets her as she hugs him. 

Sherlock goes to them, sitting on the bed. John takes his hands, “It’s alright, love. I’m here.”

Sherlock is not sure if John is talking to him or Lily, but he leans in to kiss him. John’s hand finds his neck and he makes sure Sherlock stays here for a moment, their lips never breaking apart. 

“It’s alright now,” John whispers, shifting Lily onto his chest to let Sherlock lie down next to him. 

“You’re not allowed to leave us, John,” Sherlock breathes, tangling their legs together..

“I won’t.”

Lily seems to have fallen asleep again. Sherlock lies a hand on her back, listening to John’s slow breathing.

*

It’s only a week later that John is allowed to come home. Sherlock helps him pack his things while Lily babbles animatedly at Lestrade, the detective nodding seriously and hanging onto her every word.. He came to tell them that John’s assailant, Colin, has been sentenced to prison and his little brother had been placed with his grandparents..

“I can’t wait to be home,” sighs John. “Hospital food is awful.”

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s suitcase. “Lily,” he calls, “come on! We’re going home.”

“I want to go with Uncle Greg!” Lily pouted.

“I have to go back to work, sweetie,” explains Lestrade, already opening the door to escape. “You can come with your parents next time I need them at the office!”

“Can I, Daddy?”

“We’ll see.”

Lily smiles, apparently pleased with Sherlock’s answer and she takes John’s hand. The ride back home passes quickly as Lily explains to John all the things they have to do at home. She has been waiting for her papa all week and Sherlock had listened to all the activities they will do when he’s home. 

“Sure, we can go back to see the ants,” says John as they arrive.

“Daddy can cut some food again!”

John nods before opening the front door. “I’ll go see Mrs. Hudson quickly.”

Sherlock nods before following Lily upstairs. As he takes off his coat, Sherlock realises the box is still there, waiting in his pocket. Sherlock realises he doesn’t need a chase all around London to tell John he wants to marry him. He only needs John, here in 221B with him. 

“Lily, come here.”

She comes to him, abandoning her crayons, and Sherlock puts the box in her pocket. He winks at her. “Time for the surprise!”

Lily laughs before going still as they hear John on the stairs.

“You remember what you have to say?” Sherlock asked. His heart started to beat faster.

Lily nods and John enters the flat. “Good to be home!”

“You should check Lily’s pocket,” says Sherlock casually. “I think I saw her put something in there earlier.”

John smiles, unsuspecting, as he kneels in front of Lily. 

“How did you manage to find something between here and the hospital?”

Sherlock watches him as he checks her right pocket, before going to the left one. Sherlock’s breathing stops as John goes still. He slowly takes his hand out of her pocket, now holding the small box. He looks up at Lily before glancing at Sherlock.

Before he can open his mouth, Lily recites the line Sherlock had taught her.

“Papa, it would make me very happy if you consent to marry my Daddy!”

Her smile could light up the room as she beams at Sherlock, proud of herself. Sherlock winks at her but keeps his eyes on John. He’s still on the floor, the box in his hand. 

“Papa, open the box,” Lily whispers, clearly concerned by her papa’s lack of reaction.

John slowly opens the box, a small gasp escaping his mouth as he discovers the ring inside. Sherlock kneels beside them, Lily moving to better see the ring, “I chose the ring!” she announces proudly. 

John laughs. “It’s beautiful.”

“Will you marry me, John Watson?” asks Sherlock.

John looks at him, his eyes shining with tears. “Of course I’ll marry you!”

Sherlock smiles and kisses him, both of them kneeling on the floor as Lily claps her hands besides them. “Put on the ring, Papa!”

Sherlock takes it out of the box and tenderly slides it onto John’s finger. 

“We’ll need to find one for you.” John says, still staring at his new jewelry.

“I’m sure Lily won’t mind another trip to the jeweler’s,” says Sherlock, leaning in for another kiss.

*

Later that night, when Lily has been asleep for hours, John takes Sherlock by the hand and guides him to their bedroom. Without a word, John removes all of his clothes before beginning to undress Sherlock, agonizingly slowly. John’s ring glints in the halflight, and Sherlock has to concentrate not to close his eyes. He wants to burn this image into his mind palace: the soft, loving look in John’s eye, the way his hands seem to caress all of Sherlock’s body at once..

Sherlock stays silent, not wanting to break the almost enchanted silence in the room. Sherlock listens carefully to John’s breathing, the way it quickens when he removes Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock feels John’s fingers as they brush his skin, then a touch of tongue against one of his nipples. Sherlock watches as John works on his trousers, his eyes never leaving Sherlock’s face when he licked his lips. Sherlock leans in to capture John’s mouth, kissing him desperately. His eyes fall shut without his instruction, so he misses the moment when John becomes naked.

“I’m going to marry you.” John whispers, the words hanging in the air.

Sherlock gasps when John finally remove his trousers, both of them now naked.

“I’m going to marry you and everyone will know how lucky I am.”

John brings their bodies together and Sherlock’s knees falter. His hands automatically find John’s waist. 

“So very lucky.” John breathes against his mouth, his words slurring as he presses their hips together.

“John!”

Sherlock has barely the time to moan his lover’s name before John’s mouth finds his. Sherlock guides them clumsily to the bed. John falls on his back, bringing Sherlock with him and, in one smooth movement, he flips them over. Sherlock locks his legs around John’s waist immediately and thrust against him with abandon. John is kissing his neck now, whispering loving words into his skin and Sherlock is burning with desire. 

“I can’t wait to make love to my husband,” John murmurs, kissing his way down Sherlock’s torso. “Our first night as a married couple. God, Sherlock, I can’t wait.”

Sherlock can only gasp in response, his brain overloaded with sensation. John already has one finger inside him, getting him ready quickly. Sherlock is used to feeling John inside him and they don’t need long moments of preparation anymore. 

“John, god, John!”

John adds two more fingers, crooking them to brush Sherlock’s prostate, and Sherlock bites down on his hand, conscious always of the fact that their daughter is sleeping directly above them.

John takes Sherlock’s cock in his mouth and Sherlock sees stars. He puts his hand in John’s hair, urging him to go faster, moaning incoherently.

John pulls off, kissing the head off Sherlock’s cock affectionately before moving back to kiss his lips. Sherlock’s hand find his lover’s cock and he guides it towards his entrance.

“Please, John now. I need you.”

John nods, closing his eyes as he pushes inside. 

John swears, a long string of curse words under his breath as he bottoms out. He reaches up to tug at Sherlock’s curls, and Sherlock lets out a long, low moan. Sherlock arches his back to take him still further inside. John’s left hand finds Sherlock’s and their fingers intertwine. Sherlock can feel the John’s ring, warm from his skin, pressing into his hand and he exhales in a rush. 

“John, faster!”

John’s pace quickens. Their breathing becomes labored, and the room is filled with the obscene, erotic sound of their joining. Sherlock’s free hand is leaving marks on John’s back but neither of them care. Sherlock comes suddenly, kissing John to muffle his moans, and John follows him a few second after, his hands clutching at Sherlock’s hair. 

“I love you.” Sherlock whispers a moment later, John still inside him. 

“I love you too. God Sherlock, so much.” John says, kissing his neck.

Sherlock can still feel John’s ring against his fingers.


End file.
